


Catification

by kittykat04



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Petplay, Romance, Smut, catboy julian, maybe threesome???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykat04/pseuds/kittykat04
Summary: Julian loves Kai, he really does. But there's something kai deprives him of. He finds it within marco. But is it okay to cheat on the love of your life when he doesn't accept you the way you are? Is it okay to cheat on the love of your life just because he's not a cat person?
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Julian Brandt/Marco Reus
Kudos: 4





	Catification

**Author's Note:**

> =^-^=

A burning sensation. Red on white - a fine red streak on white skin. Another sting of pain - yet another red line. This time, it’s darker. Broader. More painful. More -

Marco breathes deeply, his cock throbs. Damn, he could cum just like that, just by -

He lifts him arm wearily, but then he stops. No, he can’t just - he can’t just touch his cat like that. But it feels so difficult to talk right now…  
There’s no way to avoid it, though. Not if he wants to touch -

“Can I pet you?”

His cat lifts its head, bright blue eyes stare at him relentlessly. Then - a slight movement of the head, easily to be interpreted as a nod.  
It is a nod. For Marco, it is a nod - he feels like he just got the permission for what he asked for.

Damn, those blond curls… He caresses them gently, his heart beats fast. Still, the blue eyes stare at him, no sign whether he likes this, too, just the stare and Marco is so nervous and his skin tingles because somehow, this tension is so special. Then -  
His cat closes his eyes, his head snuggles into Marco’s hand. And - there’s a purr, a soft purr.  
Marco smiles. His dick gets even harder.

****

It’s so damn late. Julian can barely keep his eyes open. But at the same time, there are those jolts of excitement. Damn, he looks so much forward to coming home, to seeing Kai, to falling asleep next to him, his arms wrapped around him... It made him get into the car even though he could have stayed in Dortmund, saving the trip in the middle of the night, avoiding having to get up early the next morning to drive back to Dortmund.  
He wants to be with Kai.

It's always the same. Since he got to Dortmund - especially since he decided to spend more time in Dortmund. Just going to Dortmund for training sessions and matches wasn't a big deal but since he started to meet up with Marco regularly, it's getting more and more difficult to find the time to go back to his and Kai's place in Leverkusen. He needs to, though, there's no way Julian would let go of those trips. Their relationship means so much to him, Kai means so much to him.  
Even though he visits Marco quite often by now.

It's for their best, it's what's best for their relationship. Julian doesn't doubt it, especially not at this time of the night. (To be honest, he isn't in for deeper thoughts right now. He's just letting his thoughts drift.) Of course, in the beginning, it felt strange, it felt bad - not his visits per se, but... The fact that they didn't feel bad. The fact that he liked them.  
After all, he shouldn't be sleeping with another man.

Yes. Julian cheats on Kai even though he loves him, even though his love didn't waver in the slightest. He just couldn't resist, he just couldn't let go of the opportunity. And by now...  
It's actually what's best for their relationship. Because...

The sex with Marco is special. Yes, having sex with Kai is special, too, but it's something different - it's because they love each other and they love the way they kiss and touch each other. But with Marco...  
There are some things Kai just can't give him. And Marco can.

Right now, there's no need to focus on the road. The street is empty, Julian can just drive along - thinking about the hours he just spent with Marco.

Some harmless kisses when they entered the house. Then a change in the mood as they got in the bedroom and Julian started pulling out his stuff out of his bag. Marco's look as he saw the cat ears in Julian's hands. His willingness to lay down, watching him get ready for their evening. The slight twinge as he put the ears on his head. The slight twinge as he inserted his tail into his ass. The look of himself he caught in the mirror - he isn't that narcissistic, but he really likes seeing himself as a cat, admiring the fur that fits his natural hair color so much, watching his tail move slightly... He enjoys being a cat so much and seeing himself makes him realize even more he turned into a cat.  
Marco's longing look, Marco reaching out for him. His claws on Marco's fair skin. His deep groan. Getting pet by Marco.  
Fucking Marco. Looking at the mirror again, seeing Marco getting fucked by a cat - realizing he's the cat who's fucking Marco.

Damn, he could cum again right now just by remembering their night together.

And this is why he needs to stay in Dortmund for a little longer. That's why he doesn't go straight to Kai when training's over. Because Kai wouldn't understand. Because Kai doesn't understand.  
Julian loves being a cat. It feels so natural, it feels so good. But Kai...

Yes, he didn't tell him until now and maybe someone else would try to make him feel bad for that. But he doesn't. Because he actually already tried to talk to Kai about his secret kink. He didn't finish, though - he didn't get to the point where he could actually tell Kai he's into stuff like that.  
Kai made fun of him. Well, not exactly of him - he made fun of people with kinks like that.  
In Julian's view, it isn't that condemnable to stick it after a reaction like that.

Marco understands. No, he doesn't just understand - he feels the same. He loves seeing Julian as a cat, he loves having sex with a cat.

It's a simple equation. He's happy with Kai - he actually is, he loves him more that anything else in his life -, there's no need to break up with him. But at the same time, Julian has some needs Kai just can't fulfill.  
Yes, at first, he felt bad for cheating on Kai. But he doesn't anymore. Because it isn't actually cheating.

What would be the alternative? Suppressing his needs. Getting unhappy. Becoming angry at Kai. (Breaking up?) He just can't do that to Kai - after all, it isn't his fault that he has this kink. Of course, his boyfriend could deal better with it, but... Julian loves him so much, he doesn't expect him to overcome his inhibitions for him.  
So he simply fulfills his needs at another place. So he simply gets Marco to do what Kai despises. Thus, they can be in a happy relationship, without somebody missing anything.

Just a few more kilometers...  
For today, his needs are fulfilled. Maybe it will even last for a few days. (Even though it isn't always about the hunger returning. Sometimes, it's just Marco shooting a look at him, telling him with his eyes that he's in need of a cat dick again. He just can't resist that.) But there's one thing that will stay and that's his urge to be reunited with Kai, to kiss him goodnight. He needs to have that every day - and the nights where they can't fall asleep together because of matchdays are more than enough, they don't need to be separated even more.

He’s so tired. Even the coffee he bought at the last gas station doesn’t help much anymore. His scalp itches - Julian lifts his hand to scratch himself.  
(Yet another flashback. Damn, even though he’s on his way to Kai, he still thinks fondly of his time with Marco - he’d still be up to some petting from Marco.)  
It’s not just his scalp. His back itches, too, all the way down to his tailbone. Same with his face - the strange prickly sensation when he didn’t shave for a few days. And just in case this wasn’t enough, he can feel the beginnings of a headache.

He really needs to go to bed as soon as possible. But still, it was worth it. Even though he might be a bit grumpy tomorrow in the morning.

Julian decides to take yet another break before he reaches Leverkusen. The itching stopped by now - in fact, he doesn’t feel anything anymore. Almost seems like he’s sleepwalking… Not the best way to feel when on a car ride, but after all, he needs to get home and now that he’s almost there…  
He parks his car at a deserted little parking spot, gets out and walks around for a few minutes. It’s pretty cold, he’s shivering a bit but at least he feels a bit more awake as he gets back into the car.

The last bit of his ride. Then he’ll lie down next to his boyfriend, cuddle up to him, place some kisses in his neck… Oh, he’s so ready.  
Julian flaps down the sunshield in order so look at his reflection in the tiny mirror. Yep, looking tired for sure, but not as tired as -  
Wait. Something’s there.

Oh boy. Julian starts to laugh, even though it might make him look like a lunatic, sitting in his car on his own, just laughing. (After all, there’s no one around to notice.)  
He forgot to take off his cat ears. They still poke out of his hair. That’s why his head itched so much, that’s why - oh, no, the woman who sold him his cup of coffee didn’t react at all, she seemed like she wouldn’t even react if....  
If Julian still wore cat ears.

Well, time to take them off now - they’re overdue. After all, he left Dortmund, he left the place where he can be a cat, in order to return to the place where he has to be an ordinary boyfriend, without strange kinks.  
(It makes him a bit sad, though. It should be totally okay to wear his cat ears around Kai if he wants to. But well, it isn’t - he still loves Kai so it’s okay to make this sacrifice.)

Wait.  
They don’t come off.

Julian pulls again, this time, he focuses on what he’s doing - he feels a light tingle on his scalp.  
That’s not what it’s supposed to feel like.

Julian’s fingers trail downwards, to the roots of the ears. But there’s no attachment, there’s -

He looks at the mirror again, sees his reflection looking back at him, eyes wide open.

The ears are real. He grew cat ears.

Julian can’t worry about that for too long. Because now he realizes something else. There’s something in the back of his trousers - he chose to ignore it before, thinking it was just time to get out of this goddamn jeans. But now…  
He reaches into his trousers, his heart drops as he touches something furry.

This time, he knows what to expect. This time, his first thought isn’t that he forgot to take his tail out.  
His fingers follow the furry thing downwards, towards his body. For now, he tries to ignore the fact that he can actually feel his own touch. Maybe he’s just too tired, maybe he imagines stuff now. Also - phantom pain. He got so much into being a cat that having a tail feels natural by now.  
(But the ears are real, too, for fucks sake. What are the chances that the tail isn’t.)

It is. Julian reaches his tailbone and - damn, now he gets the name. Because that’s where his tail is attached.

His tail. His motherfucking tail.  
His heart drops, he feels like passing out. This can’t be real, it just can’t be.

But it is.

***

“You need to break up with him.”

Marco lies next to him, lazily stroking his hair. It’s still such a strange sensation when he touches his new ears, but somehow, Julian slowly gets used to it. In fact, he actually grows to like it.

Breaking up. Breaking up with Kai - Marco doesn’t even need to say his name, Julian knows Marco’s talking about the guy he’s chatting with right now.

“He’s still my boyfriend. I still love him.”  
“But still, you’re here now.”

Yes, he is. He hasn’t been in Leverkusen for a few days now - telling Kai he’s too busy, too tired to make the trip. Since the moment he realized he grew cat ears and a tail…

“I’m here because I don’t know how to fucking tell him I turned into a cat.”

He got used to it. Wasn’t that much of a change - after all, he knows the feeling of turning into a cat. Of course, this time, it’s completely different as it is permanent, but - it’s not that different, at least if he doesn’t spend too much thought on it.  
There’s one thing that bothers him, though. The thing that made him turn around as soon as he realized what was going on, the thing that kept him from going to Leverkusen.

What would Kai say?

It would be a disaster. He wouldn’t love Julian anymore, that’s for sure - he knew he was safe with Marco because he’d be okay with his transformation, but Kai already proved he’s cat-phobic. And that was when he was just talking about dressing up. Damn, he couldn’t accept his boyfriend’s transformation into a cat.  
Also - he would ask what happened. And even though Julian still don’t know what made him turn into a cat…

He was with Marco shortly before. He turned into a cat there on purpose. It somehow feels like their affair and his transformation is connected.  
And he simply can’t tell Kai he cheated on him. He would never understand, just like the cat stuff.

His life changed so much. He couldn’t bear losing Kai.

“That’s what I’m talking about! He doesn’t accept who you are. He never did. That’s why you came to my place, that’s why you didn’t go home. That’s not what a relationship is supposed to be like.”

Marco’s words hurt. It’s the truth, he’s right - but it doesn’t feel like a mistake to be in a relationship. Even though he doesn’t dare to meet up with Kai at the moment, he still feels they can make it somehow, they can find a solution, they can be happy together.  
Julian closes his eyes, he turns away from Marco. It only takes a few minutes before he feels his hand on his side, so soft, almost like he’s begging for forgiveness.

“Julian, listen. You are such a great cat. You’re independent, you’re headstrong, you’re proud. If only Kai could see that…”

Julian’s eyes fill with tears. Damn, Marco is right. Of course, Kai loves him - but there’s a part of him Kai ignores, Kai chooses not to love. This part of him is important, though. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, it’s nothing he should hide from his boyfriend.  
And by now, it’s nothing he can hide anymore. After all, he doesn’t want to wear a hat whenever he’s around Kai - after all, he wants to get naked in front of Kai, he wants to have sex with him. But then, Kai won’t be able to ignore this part of him anymore.

He needs to break up with Kai.


End file.
